Prince
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Prince Nico of the Hades Kingdom feels a certain pull toward Prince Will of the Apollo cabin. Trans!Nico. Solangelo. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**For anybody wondering why "We are NOT soulmates' hasn't updated this week it is because of THIS! I wrote this in exchange for some cover art for 'we are NOT soulmates.'**

* * *

Once upon a time, a blackened carriage rattled along the brick road that connected two kingdoms. These two kingdoms, though drastically different in all respects, stood side by side in peace for centuries. One, the Hades Kingdom mined the smoothest, iridescent obsidian rock known to the world. And the other, the bright, colorful kingdom of Apollo harvested knowledge, music, literature, art and culture of all kinds.

On this day, a blackened carriage made its way to the main royal gates of the Apollo kingdom. It contained only one royal guard, his daughter, Reyna, a royal guard in training, and the young princess of the Hades kingdom. The princess, only approaching her sixth birthday. Due to meet the similar in age Prince of the Apollo kingdom. A prince and a princess, destined to meet upon each of their births.

Or perhaps, that's what the common person may think.

In this story, we have not a prince and a princess, but a prince and another young prince. That's right, the princess of Hades felt that her title was ill fitting and instead insisted to be addressed not as Nina, the Second Princess of Hades, but as Nico! The first Prince of Hades. Getting others to see this as well was the real challenge for our young Prince.

So we have a young Prince trapped in a young Princesses body. Wearing a frilly, pale, gray dress in spite and a dainty tiara on his head. Scowling when being referred to as 'My princess.' Or 'Young mistress'.

The black carriage came to a stop in front of the bright golden gates of the Apollo royal palace, and they opened upon site of the royal crest embedded upon the dark carriage. The young royal guard in training, Reyna, steps out of the carriage after her father and reaches back for her mistress's hand.

"My lady, Nina." She proclaimed reaching for his hand. Nico huffed in anger.

"It's NICO and don't call me lady!" Nico pushed his guards hand away and clambered out of the family carriage alone. Reyna, looking distraught, followed him as Nico followed the head family guard through the gates and up the steps to the royal palace. The whole time fidgeting mercilessly with his dress.

Finally, their royal party stopped in a grand throne room. Lined with nothing but gold, and shining emblems that resembled the sun.

"Your highnesses of the sacred Apollo kingdom. May I present, Second Princess of Hades, Nina di Angelo." Nico's head guard announced and bowed in the presence of King Apollo, his young and beautiful wife, and partly hidden between one leg, their young son. First Prince of the Apollo Kingdom, William Solace.

"It's Prince!" Nico exclaimed in an unbecoming voice. "Prince Nico!" Eyes cast downward toward the small child stomping around in a frilly dress and tugging at long locks of black hair that were swept up in an elegant bun and held in place by obsidian pins.

Reyna sent the young royalty a look of shock and the Head royal guard chuckled awkwardly.

"The princess is going through a phase right now." The Apollo royal family nodded in understanding and before Nico could protest once more, the grand king Apollo stepped forward.

"Presenting our son, Royal First Prince of the Kingdom of Apollo. Prince William Solace." Apollo's voice rang out loud, strong, and clear as a bell. The small boy in question hugged his father's leg tighter and King Apollo chucked before shoving his boy gently down the throne steps.

Prince Will stumbled down the steps and regained his balance in front of Nico, who watched in interest, with his hair still threaded into his long hair.

Flustered, and embarrassed a young Prince Will recalls his lessons and bows awkwardly to Nico. He grabs his hand, which Nico found sweaty and clammy, and calming.

"My Princess, Nina." Prince Will mutters, kissing it awkwardly. The solace that Nico found in Will's voice vanished in an instant and he ripped his hand back instantly.

"It's PRINCE Nico!" Nico shouted angrily. Will's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"If you're a prince, why are you wearing a dress." Will responds. By this time, the royal family guard had began delivering news from the Hades kingdom to the Apollo kingdom. Both ignoring the children as they talked.

Nico shrugged and answered, "I want to be wearing what you are, but my chambermaids say it is unbecoming." Nico responded shyly.

"Only princesses have chambermaids." Will declares in a 'gotcha' moment. Nico's face flushed and was quickly replaced with anger once again. His cheeks puffed out in anger and he turned on his heels from the prince and ran out of the Apollo cabin in a hurry, toward the royal gardens looking for a place to hide.

* * *

"My highness. What's wrong?" Nico had found a nice quiet bush to hide in. Happily destroying his dress in the process. Reyna crouched down and peered at her charge through the thick leaves. Nico hid his crying face in his dress and turned away from her. Before she could try and coax him out a third voice entered the garden.

Nico couldn't make out what it initially said but he recognized it as the Prince of the Apollo kingdom's voice. Reyna turned from the bush and pulled her small dagger out.

"Who's there?" She asked. Nico watched her lower her weapon immediately when noticing it was Will Solace, and she bowed in apology.

"What do you want with the princess." Reyna asked in a semi accusing manor.

"Well… Princess Nina says she is a Prince.

Nico emerged from his resting place in the bush.

"It's Prince Nico!" He argued once more.

Reyna regarded him and turned back to the Prince.

"The princess is going through a hard time right now." Reyna tried to reason toward Will. Nico felt tears well up in his eyes as he clambered to his feet.

"None of you understand!" Nico spat bitterly as he took off from the garden and toward the forest that separated the two kingdoms.

Nico heard Reyna's voice shout after him but he ditched his small shoes and took off into the dense forest looking for a place nobody will find him. If nobody could find him, nobody could ever call him 'princess anything' again.

All too quickly, Nico finds a large darkened pine tree and scales it. His dress tearing and branches getting caught in his hair as he tried to reach the top. He only made it halfway before becoming exhausted and resting his body between a low hanging branch and the trunk of the tree. Once he was safely nudged between the two, he let his eyes close and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Princess!" Nico opened his eyes, to darkness. The sun had set over the horizon and he could hear men combing through the trees searching for him. Nico considered getting down or calling out for help, but with each call of Princess Nina into the forest the higher he wanted to climb.

"Nina-I mean… Nico?" Nico jumped in surprise. It was at that moment that somebody had finally called him Nico. Nico looked down and cast his gaze upon the young Prince Will.

"What do you want?" Nico shouted down to him. Will gazed up the tree in worry.

"I wanted to say sorry. And invite you back to the castle." Will answered as if he had practiced the two sentences for days. Nico considered his offer as deeply as any six year old could consider anything.

"Are you going to call me a girl?" Nico asked loudly.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"What's my name?"

Will smiles up into the tree and it seemed to chase out the night. Nico felt his face heat up and his heart skip a beat.

"The First Prince, Nico of the Hades Kingdom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

The years passed and the Hades kingdom had accepted their Prince with open arms. Mostly out of fear of the Royal King Hades if they did not. However in an age of dragons, magic, gods, and heroes, a young princess who was actually a prince didn't seem so odd.

The now officially titled, Prince Nico, visited the neighboring Prince Will at least a few times a year. He was quickly approaching his twelfth year and harboring love for the neighboring Prince when Nico started a different kind of ritual besides his clockwork visits to the Apollo Kingdom.

"A potion?"

"Yes.." mused Lou Ellen who was visiting from the Apollo kingdom. "You're almost twelve now. If you don't drink this potion you'll begin to look more and more feminine as you age." she explained to the Prince of the Hades Kingdom.

Nico nodded in response and looked at the small vial with a mixture of distaste in fascination.

"How long do I have to take it." Nico asked as he uncapped the bottle and a cloud of green smoke emerged from the concoction.

"It's a cumulative potion over the years. You'll transition into a more masculine appearance. Some weird stuff is going to happen… down there. But weird things happen to everybody down there. The important thing is you will feel more comfortable with your body." Lou Ellen declared as she began packing up her bags with all of her potion ingredients. Dragon scales, Lizard tails, and giant teeth powder.

"Can't you just give me a potion to turn me into a boy right now?" Nico wined as he drank the potion and shuddered in distaste.

"Nico, you're already a boy. And those potions are short term. They will wear off in a couple of hours. By taking this throughout your entire teenage years, it will permanently change your body." Lou Ellen placed a comforting hand on the young prince's shoulder.

Nico nodded in understanding. Lou Ellen lifted her bag and smirked at Nico.

"Now don't you have a certain fiance to visit?" She teased.

Nico sputtered and blushed a deep red at the statement.

"They haven't announced our engagement yet, Lou Ellen!" Nico argued and Lou Ellen laughed happily at her friend's reaction.

"As the potion master of the Apollo kingdom I pick up on a few things." Lou Ellen declared mysteriously. She handed Nico a six month's supply of his new transition potion.

"You know something?" Nico asked with an excited undertone. Lou Ellen nodded and leaned in close to Nico, checking the empty potions room for effect. Nico laughed lightly and nudged his friend.

"The agenda of sir Prince William's fiance is being addressed in the royal court. And you are one of the competitors." She finally said. Nico's mood lifted considerably.

"There are others?" He asked. The downside to the news. Finding out there were other suitors for Will.

"Sure. There are other neighboring kingdoms. But I hear King Apollo is shooting for you."

"Than what's the holdup." Nico asked. Lou Ellen shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

"Um. The queen is less enthusiastic." She muttered softly, her eyes darting to Nico's face which had considerably darkened at the mention of the queen.

Will's mother had been the bane of his existence since Nico had been six years old. She had insisted on calling Nico, 'her', 'she', 'princess', and even his old given name, 'Nina'. Which his father had officially changed years ago. Nico's birth certificate even read 'male'. Lou Ellen noticed the change and nervously walked toward the door, motioning for Nico to follow her.

"Go on! Get changed and catch your carriage or you'll be late!"

* * *

Nico's carriage of blackened thorn wove its way down the path toward the royal Apollo gates. A place where Will had been meeting Nico for almost seven years now. Will readjusted his clothes and bounced impatiently on his heels. His royal guard, Cecil, regarded his master's actions with concern.

"Calm down, sire." Cecil tried to reason with Prince Will. It seemed to be in vain as Will showed little signs of hearing him besides responding with,

"It's been almost five months. I can't just calm down." Will argued.

"It's unbecoming to see someone who is not your betrothed so frequently." Cecil countered with a reasonable voice.

"Father has not announced our engagement yet" Will said offhandedly.

"You sound so sure he will."

Will sent a sharp gaze toward Cecil that said, 'remember your place' Cecil seemed to shrink under the gaze as he bowed his head gently.

"Sorry, Sire."

The carriage stopped in front of Will and he watched happily as Nico climbed out with the help of his royal guard, and now best friend, Reyna. Or at least, one of his best friends. Will liked to consider himself very close with the Prince of Hades also. But once he became Nico's betrothed, he would be just that. He liked the idea of Reyna stepping in and taking over the reigns of Nico's best friend. Meanwhile, Will would pick up the duties of attendant boyfriend, and fiance.

Nico straightened up and regarded his long time friend and crush.

"Your highness." Nico said elegantly while bowing low to him.

"Your highness." Will repeated as he also gave his lowest bow. Nico chuckled affectionately and the two embraced in a long hug.

"I missed you.' Will muttered into Nico's hair. Which to his excitement, he had gotten cut short.

"I missed you too." Nico responded happily. Reyna, trusting Will completely, had began talking with Cecil about taking the official royal guard exam. While the two began chatting, Nico and Will slipped away for a walk in the woods.

The woods never changed. They looked the exact same as the day Nico and Will had met. They walked the familiar path toward their pine tree and settled against the trunk happily. The tree seemed to radiate warmth as they nestled against it.

"So I heard they are announcing your fiance soon." Nico brought the topic up as gently as he could. He didn't want to come off as too desperate.

"Yeah…" Will muttered playing with a stray leaf that had fallen hear his feet.

"Who do you hope it is? I mean, Piper of the Aphrodite kingdom is beautiful and I heard she sings like a dream. Then there is Annabeth of Athena. I heard rumors she is the smartest in all the land. And there is also-"

"Nico." Will interrupted. "I'm not into girls."

Nico opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish before collecting himself diligently.

"O-oh. d-does that include… m-me?" Nico tried to asked in a passive manner but it came out weak and broken.

"You're not a girl Nico." Will whispered. His hand coming up on hold Nico's gently.

"But what if I was?" Nico said letting his fingers curl around Will's

"But you're not. And that's that."

"What if your family… doesn't approve."

"My father loves you." Will reasoned.

"Your mom doesn't"

"My mother holds little sway over me."

Nico smiled brightly and proudly held hands with the love of his life under an old darkened pine tree.

A young man stepped forward holding a large scroll in front of his scrunched up face.

"Announcing the royal engagement, King Apollo."

The king stepped forward as the crowd cheered around them. Up on the throne room pedestal, King Apollo, his wife, and Will stood diligently behind him. Nico tried to meet Will's eyes from across the room, but it looked like enough things were running through Will's mind.

Nico, King Hades and Queen Persephone stand in the crowd dressed in silken, elegant clothes that separated them from the commoners who had come to watch the announcement.

"After much consideration," King Apollo's voice rang out, bringing a brittle quietness over the crowd, "and weighing of the pros and cons, we have decided to give young love a chance. And we are proud to welcome the Hades kingdom into a mergence at the age of twenty years old, no more, and no less." With the coming of the announcement, King Apollo met Nico's eyes and gave him a short wink. Nico's father placed a proud hand on his shoulder and the queen ran her hands through Nico's hair affectionately.

Nico smiled so wide he thought his face would split in half. He broke from his father's proud hold on his shoulders pushed through the crowd which didn't seem to want to part ways for him.

"Get out of my way!" Nico shouted happily. "That's my fiance up there!" Will say Nico trying to break through the crowd and jumped down from his throne to meet him halfway. The two boys embraced halfway. Neither letting go for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

* * *

"That was the longest trip ever." Nico moaned as he stretched out in his carriage as it made it's way toward his new home. Reyna and Nico, now both nineteen, sat sorting paperwork for the wedding in the cramped carriage. Nico noted briefly that it seemed so much bigger when he was a child.

Now an almost twenty year old man, Nico had completed his transition and was now a healthy adult man in every aspect. His strong jawline was prominent against his olive skin, and his black hair had been grown out a bit for his wedding, and held currently atop his head in a simple bun.

He was quite the lady killer, and sadly, engaged to the neighboring lady killer. Prince Will Solace. Reyna regarded him calmly as he began to place the papers into his leather briefcase.

"Are you nervous?" She asked and Nico looked up in shock.

"To marry Will? I've been married to that boy since I was six years old." Nico muttered with a fond smirk.

"But now it's just so... real…" Nico laughed at his lifelong friend.

"You think i'm backing out after an almost fifteen year relationship because marriage is too real?" Nico laughed at her embarrassed face and Reyna dropped the topic once she was convinced he had a point.

"That I guess you're pretty excited than. You'll live together. Share a chamber. Raise a family."

Nico just smiled and shook his head at his friends probing. The carriage came to an abrupt stop in front of Nico and Will's new home and Nico let out a sigh of relief.

He looked outside to see a small castle that Will and himself will reside in until Will takes over his father's Kingdom, and Nico his. They will than start the encompassing the task of merging the two kingdoms as one. But for now they were here in this perfect small castle to start their life together and get their footing as the a newly married couple.

While Nico was hand delivering wedding invitations too far away kingdoms, his things were being moved into his new home. This was the first time he would be seeing the inside of it and unfortunately Will wasn't home due to the fact that they weren't allowed to see each other until after the wedding next week.

Nico exited his carriage and the new castle hands along with Reyna began putting the horses and carriage away. Nico reminded himself to learn their names later, but for now he was eager to see his new home.

As he ascended the obsidian steps to the large wooden entrance, he was greeted by the doormen as they opened the door and welcomed him home.

The interior was amazing. Along with a large, marble vaulted ceilings, crystal chandeliers hung down every few feet. Lighting the corridors brighty. The white marble walls had a soft lilac flower decor winding up it as they came together at the top of the dome like ceilings.

There was no amazing statues dotting the halls, but instead works of art that captures the beautiful scenery of Will and his own homeland hanging on the walls in hand carved frames. Will and himself both agreed they didn't want heavy statues around in case they wanted to have children.

Even now, Nico could see a few young kids that resembled both him and Will running around the halls.

"Your highness..." A small voice directed Nico attention toward one the the winding staircases to see a small servant girl standing up at the top. She couldn't be anymore than sixteen.

"Your bed champers have just been finished. Would you like to see them?" She asked in a smooth voice. Nico felt excitement fill him. Will and his own private bedchambers.

"Yes of course!" Nico responded as he walked up the steps and followed the servant girl to the end of hall and toward a hair of medium sized oak doors.

The servant girl bowed politely toward her new master, and walked away from the doors. Nico watched her walk away before opening the doors to his and Will's bedroom slowly. Taking his time.

Inside, the bedroom consisted of a sitting parlor with large book shelves, a fireplace, a large four post bed, and an off bathroom. The entire room was decorated in silver and golden colors. The floor was solid black obsidian with gold filled cracks filling the spaces where the floor had been put together.

Nico smiled and collapsed on his new bed. It was soft and encased him immediately in warmth. He pressed one of the feather pillows into his face. Disappointed that it didn't smell like Will. Yet.

He couldn't wait until he get's to lay here, being held by his new husband.

* * *

Nico was in his dressing room putting the finishing touches on his outfit. His friends, Percy, Jason, and Leo of neighboring kingdoms had traveled from far away to be his groomsmen. They gathered around behind him laughing and drinking a mug of ale before the ceremony.

"You'll do fine, man." Jason said pulling Nico into a warm hug. The other agreed and patted his shoulder happily.

Nico pulled away and looked at his friends. Reyna had also donned a suit and was speaking with her fiance, Rachel in the hallway. Nico couldn't believe his luck. Supportive families, friends, and the man of his dreams.

So easily it could have all gone wrong. Tears collected in his eyes as he laughed.

"I just can't believe it's finally happening." Nico said. He wiped the tears away and and laughed once more. Jason and Percy both came in on both sides and wrapped their arms around him gently.

"You deserve this Nico." Leo said holding four pints of ale. He handed one to each of his friends.

"A toast! To the bravest king to grace the kingdom!" Leo announce. All of his friends agreed happily and raised their mug in celebration. After a quick drink, Reyna came in and grabbed Nico's hand. Her ceremonial sword hung at her hip. Purely for decoration.

"Let's go, sunshine." She said. "it's time to get married."

* * *

It was a long ceremony and Nico was relieved to be able to spread out onto his and Will's bed for the first time with Will actually sleeping next to him. Nico heard the shower turn off and the door to their bathroom open. Steam and light entered the room and Will sauntered out in nothing but a towel.

Nico laughed and rolled over, hiding his eyes in the blankets.

"Put some clothes on!" Nico exclaimed happily.

"But why, my love?" Will asked dramatically. "We have a marriage to consummate."

Will declared. Nico stilled and peaked out from under the blankets.

"You…. want to consummate the marriage with me?" Nico asked. Will gave him an odd look and grasped his hand gently.

"Of course I do, love." Will said. Nico smiled happily and leaned forward to place a loving and soft kiss on his husband's mouth before working his way down to his collarbone.

"Well, than I'm taking the lead." Nico muttered against his husband's skin. Will hummed happily and his hand began working at the towel around his waist.

"Whatever you say, Nico."

* * *

 **This work is dedicated to .com**

 **~Hal**


End file.
